Candle Girl/Chandra
Chandra is a friendly Candle Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interaction Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue “Don’t use fire. Please, just stop using fire.” “Flowers have very short lives... The life of a candle is also fleeting. If you give me your semen I can restore my wax and extend my life.” “I am good at fire magic, but it is also my weakness. Why? Just look at my body and figure it out.” “You must be careful with fire. It’s no joke, this is a very serious matter.” “I can freely control my wax. I can harden it and even make more... Except no, this is all the wax I get. Once it has melted, my life is ended...” “My life is fleeting... like the fire of a candle.” “Just like my fire, my life will soon be extinguished. Please remember me.” “I do not eat food. I capture the living in my body and suck up their semen.” “I am actually a ghost monster. But this wax gives me a slime-like body.” “When all the wax melts... My life... will end.” “This is the little I have left… Think of it as an inheritance from me.” (+350G) “This gem contains my magical power… Take it as a memento.” (+1 Fire Stone) “This is my treasure… Think of it as a memento and treasure it.” (+1 Judgement Staff) “I want money… I want to enjoy what little time I have left.” (Give 210G?) *Yes - “That makes me feel happy, thank you. After a hundred years, I finally feel alive.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “To be so cruel in my last remaining hours...” “I want to take a cucumber with me to Hades when I die. It will remind me of the festival of the dead.” (Give Cucumber?) *Yes - “That makes me feel happy, thank you. After a hundred years, I finally feel alive.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “To be so cruel in my last remaining hours...” "I want to take an eggplant with me to Hades when I die. It will remind me of the festival of the dead." (Give Eggplant?) *Yes - "That makes me feel happy, thank you. After a hundred years, I finally feel alive." (+30 Affinity) *No - “To be so cruel in my last remaining hours...” “Before it was inhabited by a spirit, where do you think my candle was used?” *An old mansion - “Yeah, it was a candle used in an old mansion. Not very exciting, I must admit.” *An altar - “That makes me sound really old, but that’s not so bad.” (+10 Affinity) *It was the candle of an SM queen - “Surely you are joking… As punishment, kneel at my feet!” “My nickname... Do you know what it is?” *Ephemeral maiden - “That sounds nice. Yeah... I am ephemeral.” (+10 Affinity) *Short life - “That sounds nice. Yeah… my life is short.” (+10 Affinity) *Fraudster - “...good call. For starters, I can’t die because I am a ghost.” “When this wax melts… I’ll die.” *You poor thing - “Yes, I am unfortunate… So, please be gentle.” (+10 Affinity) *That’s a lie - “Yeah, it’s a lie. I am an undead monster after all.” “Hey, do you know about Tsukumogami?” *I’ve heard of them - “Oh, you are very knowledgeable. I am a type of Tsukumogami.” (+10 Affinity) *I have not heard of them - “Items that are taken care of for 100 years will gain a soul. I am a monster whose soul dwells in a candle.” *I am one - “Huh?! For real?! What kind of Tsukomogami are you?! That’s scary!” (-5 Affinity) “How much longer do you have to live?” *About 50 years - “Enjoy the rest of your life. The best thing you can do is live without regrets.” (+10 Affinity) *Not much longer - “So, we are the same… Wait, you aren’t lying to get free stuff and pity too, are you?” *I’m immortal - “Th-that’s got to be a lie… An immortal human… That’s terrifying.” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Chandra: "Let's brighten up this castle. Could you also make me a companion?" With Minelli: Chandra: "Would you like to have the area around your treasure chest lit up?" Minelli: "No I don't, go home" Chandra: "I'll just decorate your treasure chest." Minelli: "Go home..." With Annie: Annie: "Keep that fire away from me." Chandra: "Be at ease, I am the same as you. I am also weak to fire." Annie: "You are good at wielding fire, but it's also your weakness...? You have it rough." Chandra: "Does that make me a badass?" With Carrie: Chandra: "Oh, Carrie. Shall we go to a haunted house together?" Carrie: "That's fine... we cannot escape our fate of haunting humans..." Chandra: "Better yet, how about we make a haunted house? We could even include zombies." Carrie: "It doesn't matter... It doesn't change what kind of home I have..." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Ghost Stage" scene. World Gadabout Actions "It will be the debut of a 'soon to die' idol." Chandra is practicing her signature. ---- "Just add the dye. Mix, mix... color, color..." Chandra is making candles. ---- "Hot, hot... Seems like my flames have gotten stronger." Chandra's body seems to have gotten hotter. ---- "Starting fires is strictly prohibited, you hear me?" Chandra is preaching! ... But nobody is listening. ---- "Sneaky, sneaky... ufufuu..." Chandra is secreatly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! All Enemies takes damage! Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Kusasabe